


The Hottest Person in the Room

by Jinx13GXA



Series: Gray/Natsu bingo board [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cana's a little shit, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, Gray's even more of a little shit, Humor, M/M, Mind Games, Sleepy Cuddles, Truth or Dare, gratsubingo2019, sleepy Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Cana tries to figure out Gray's crush, unaware he's already in a relationship. Gray takes this oppertunity to force all suspision away from the one who actually holds his heart.





	The Hottest Person in the Room

Cana’s smirk was devilish. She knew she had him either way. It had been an hour since the game has started, and so much had already happened. She was honestly surprised Master hadn’t stopped her little convoluted attempt at making a fool of everyone. 

Gray was one of the few who had stayed away from the drinks during the game, but even sober he was unsure what Cana’s plans were.  _ What do I choose… I can get out of a dare, but not a truth. Not without messing up my head and making myself more susceptible…  _ he didn’t hesitate long, the answer for what he had to do oh so obvious. “Dare” 

Cana’s smirk sent chills down his spine, but he didn’t let it show. He refused to. “I want you to walk up to and kiss the hottest person in this room.” 

Gray paused, and for a moment, he freaked out. He knew who that place belonged to, it was etched deep in his heart.  _ Though I wouldn’t phrase it like- THE PHRASING!  _ Gray very quickly returned her smirk. 

Only Cana spoke as he stood up and walked away from the table, “you aren’t being a coward and quitting are you Gray?”

He just kept walking until he was at the back corner table. Erza and Lucy were speaking quietly to one another there, but Natsu was dead to the world. He’d finally fallen asleep there, using his scarf and arms as a pillow, and Asuka had haphazardly covered him with a blanket before she went home with Bisca and Alzack. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before walking back to the other table. 

Jaws were dropped all around him, and the only eyes not on him were those trapped behind the sleepy eyelids of a few drunks who thought it all a hallucination. “You said kiss the hottest person here.”

Cana was the first to make the connection, “you sneaky little shit!” 

“I’m not wrong though,” Gray stated, “he runs about ten degrees higher than everyone else here.” His smirk had grown into a full blown smile before quickly turning into laughter. He could see Erza and Lucy laughing from the corner of his eye, and he knew Natsu would too when he woke up. 

Their frustration only grew as they kept trying to make him out his “true love,” and answers ranged from Mira to Juvia, the latter of which he instantly shut down. “My stalker? Absolutely  _ not _ .” 

Eventually it grew late, and Mira all but kicked them out. He was quick to throw Natsu over his shoulder, but careful enough not to wake him, earning odd looks all around. “He’d have slept exactly where she threw him,” Gray argued. 

“Lazy ass,” some said. “Dumbass,” said the rest. 

_ Neither, _ his own, forever tired mind supplied.  _ He hasn’t slept in a week, because he was too busy working.  _ He didn’t say it though. Natsu wouldn’t have wanted him too. Instead, he brought him home and tucked him into his bed before crawling right in with him. 

Natsu pulled him closer, still just as clingy and cute in his sleep as he was awake. Even though they believed it was all a trick, Natsu really was the one who held his heart. 


End file.
